In love with a criminal
by RainIsMySun
Summary: Slight AU After the battle on the moon the autobots travel to Cybertron with Sari. Just before they get they Sari gets a mission from the all spark the reason why she was born. They get praised as heroes on Cybertron. The Autobot Council offer Sari cybertronian citizenship which see accepts but choose to remain neutral.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The journey to Cybertron

Sari the resident techno-organic of Detroit looked out of the window into the vastness of space at awe at the sight.

"Bumblebee how can you not be excited were in space. S-P-A-C-E!!" Sari said with excitement bouncing of her voice filling the ship with her excited banter.

Bumblebee rolled his optics at the one he's come to consider a little sister or a sparkling with the same sire.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I don't share your happiness with space I've seen it too many times." Bumblebee said with a teasing tone in his voice.

Sari huffed clearly annoyed with Bumblebee she hopped of his shoulder pad and landed softly on her pedes. At the request of Ratchet she was to remain in her alt mode for the time being not only to safe food but to get used to this body as she was going to be on cybertron for at least a couple weeks.

She tapped the red Cadulen of her Cybertronian friend Optimus. Optimus looked down at her with his optics and lowered his hand to his level at that Sari climbed his hand and rested on it.

"So how does it feel now that you finally bested Megatron?" Sari asked feeling the cooling metal of his palm to be soothing.

"To be honest I'm just glad Megatron can't cause anymore trouble" Optimus said as he looked down at Sari. Sari jumped off Optimus's servo and walked towards Ratchet she used her jetpack to land on the chair besides him.

"How long till we reach cybertron?" Sari asked looking up at Ratchet

"One week" was Ratchet's response

At that Sari leaped down from the chair and passed Jazz as she went to go to check on the prisoners. Hearing singing coming behind the one of the doors she went in to check.

She saw Blitzwing in statis cuffs singing some song in German. He was covered in the weird visor like helmet with his red eyes and mouth. She stood in front of Blitzwing encased in the state of the art sheild.

"Ooh the little bot has come to visit" Blitzwing said as he moved closer letting his body press against the sheild.

He laughed as his body got electrocuted appearing to enjoy the feeling. Sari glared at him "My name IS SARI" she shouted determined to get her point across.

"Zari's mad" Blitzwing laughed unable to take such a small bot seriously. Sari put her hands on her side plating

"Why did you join the decepticons anyway?" she asked as she sat down

Blitzwing face changed to the one with a purple face and a serious air about him."If you must know autobot ideals never suited me and what about you, why are you associated with the autobots?" he asked in return

"That's easy it's because their my friends" Sari answered with an air of confidence.

"Friends are replaceable after all your autobot friends got another ninjabot on the team after what's his name P-"

Sari screamed in rage "Don't you DARE SAY HIS NAME. If it wasn't for you and Megatron he'd still be here." At that Sari stormed out heading to where they kept Prowl's lifeless body.

She starred at Prowl's body through the translucent coffin.'If only I hadn't upgraded myself Prowl would still be here' Sari thought.

As she pressed her hand to the glass like material she opened her optics and there in front of her was the allspark in intangible form.

"Sari, my child Prowl is now with me in the well of the allspark remeber that he is at peace as you grieve" The allspark said it's voice sounding like a femme reverberated around this space.

"That's great but why have you brought me here?" Sari questioned avoiding talking about Prowl because the wound still ran deep and fresh squeezing her spark in intense pain mirroring her feelings.

"My little Sari, I created you so you could unite all of my specially made creatons you have succeeded with autobots and humans now all that is left is the decepticons and autobots you will not do this alone your spark will choose a mate that will spend the rest of their life with you and will help you towards our cause."

"But I'm only 16 i'm not ready for that yet!" Sari exclaimed in a panic.

Which caused the allspark to laugh "Do not worry Sari, this shall happen only once you've matured to a fullgrown femme or female if you prefer."

"Goodbye for now and stay safe my child." the allspark said causing Sari's vision to fade and for her Audials to pick a voice saying her name rather loudly.

"-ri" the voice said Sari only caught the end of what they said.

"Sari" the voice said mostly audible at this point her vision cleared and showed her the worried face of Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee what's wrong wipe that look off your faceplate" Sari said with just a touch of sass.

"Thank the allspark your okay you were just standing there staring blankly for five cycles" Bumblee said with worry coating his voice as his servos were on her shoulders pads.

"Oh about that...the allspark kinda contacted me" Sari said lighty preparing herself for his reaction

"WHAT!! What did the allspark say?!" Bumblee questioned loudly hurting Sari's Audials as he removed his servos from her shoulder pads.

"They told me not to greave about Prowl without remembering that he's at the well of the allspark" Sari said choosing to keep the other information she's gained a secret.

"Oh..let's get out of here" Bumblebee said looking at the coffin that prowl was in and averted his optics. He felt guilty that he never really gave the ninjabot peace but he still respected him all the same.

Bumblebee picked up Sari and had her rest her body on his shoulder pad at Sari's request they played against each other on a tech boy using their team of monsters to battle each other. To Bumblebee's surprise he won.

" Looks like I beat the queen of videogames I now retract your title and proclaim myself the videogame king" Bumblee said his voice laced with pride as he put his servos in Sari's face.

Sari batted his digits away and got up off Bumblebee's shoulder pad landing on the ground and stretched." I'm gonna go to slee-recharge" Sari said as she went to her assigned bedroom transformed into her organic self and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Sari opened her eyes and changed into a new set of identical clothes provided to her by her father and completed her morning routine and transformed into her alt mode.

She walked into the kitchen were Optimus was handing out energon which Sari took gratefully and sipped at the cube feeling energy returning to her frame after breakfast was finished Optimus said " Who wants to give the prisoners energon"

No one stepped foward nobot wanted to deal with the decepticons remembering her new mission Sari stepped foward and said confidently "I'll do it Optimus"

Optimus kneeled down to her height and looked her in the optics "Are you sure,Sari?"

"I'm sure I'm not a little kid anymore, Optimus" Sari said with determination.

At that Sari took the cubes of energon and went to the prisoners holding cells first she went to Megatron.

She slid the cubed energon into the slot and was abhout to walk away when Megatron said "You call this energon!" he exclaimed.

At that Sari turned around and mocked him"I'm sorry my leige but we don't give high grade energon to prisoners " with her arms crossed.

Megatron glared at her small form and said "Ah miss Sumdac,are you here to learn about your fathers exemplary work doing his stay with us" as he got her attention.

"I don't want to hear anything from your wretched intake" Sari sneered and walked away.

She gave shockwave and lugnut their energon without much hassle finally Sari stepped into Blitzwing's cell which caused his crazy form which Sari nicknamed 'Random' to wave at her.

"Hi" Sari said in response and gave him his energon to which he slurped up with his long tounge.

Right as Sari moved to leave Blitzwing said "Vait I apologize for my behaviour the other day. I too have lost many comrades in battle" Sari turned around and looked at 'Icy'

"Why do you care about my feelings" Sari asked looking skeptical.

"It's because I'd rather talk to jou than argue vith myself" 'Icy' said plainly.

Satisfied with his explanation Sari sat down next to his cell and asked a question "Where you always like this with the different personalities I mean."

'Icy' looked her in the optics and said "If you must know it Vaz because of blackarchnia that I'm like this. Vhat about jou techno-organic or not they don't grow as fast as jou did?" Blitzwing questioned in return.

"I received an upgrade" Sari said in return not willing to deverge any sensitive information.

'Random' interuppted their discussion and "Can I touch jour squishy organic frame?"

Sari debated this and decided it wouldn't hurt if he touched her hand she could always shoot an energy sphere at him.

She transformed her servo into her organic hand and put it through the slot she gave him his energon through.

Blitzwing ran his servo over her hand gently moving her fingers.

He squeezed her hand causing her to blush Sari had no idea why it was such a big deal she's held Bumblebee's hand multiple times no problem.

He Intertwined his digits with my fingers causing me to pull my hand away. Causing Blitzwing to say "Aww but you were so soft softer than any femmes tires" Sari's face heated up causing her metal to burn as she touched it.

'Random' changed to 'Icy' he starred at Sari and deduced the reason for her overheating."Jou must be overheating because jou think I'm a good looking mech" 'Icy' said with a smirk.

Sari protested and said "No your wrong!" as she willed her face plate to cool down it didn't work seeing Blitzwing's eyes on her she turned and ran away as her spark beat faster than usual As she left the room she heard Blitzwing's familiar laughter.

As she calmed down she pasted Bulkhead and gave him a wave as went to Arcee to receive lessons about autobot culture and history and to Jazz to receive ninja bot training from Jazz.

The rest of day was uneventful except for time Bumblebee pranked Ratchet.

Sari lied on her bed slipping into recharge her last thought was 'I hope that was just a fluke'.

Sari received breakfast and once again went to give the prisoners their energon today just had to go quicker than most as she was already at the entrance to Blitzwing's cell.

Sari waited gathering her courage and went in. 'Random' cheerfully waved at her as she moved in his line of sight. She gave him his energon this time 'Icy' sipped at it leisurely.

Once he was finished she sat down next to his cell preparing herself for the teasing what she got was different than what she thought.

"Zari I enjoy our time together" 'Icy' said as he faced Sari. She smiled and said "Me too" as her optics shined in delight.

"Want to play a game?" Sari asked

'Random' apeared and exclaimed "Ooh I love games,let's play"

"It's called Truth and lies I'm gonna tell you three statements you have to figure out the lies and the truth after you answer it's your turn." Sari explained

'Icy' appeared and looked at Sari intently waiting for her to start."I once fought off two decepticons when I was a kid all by myself with no help,Bumblebee and I got glitter in our armour, lastly I stabbed Bumblebee."

'Icy' mused and decided on his answer carefully and said "Truth jou fought off decepticons,truth you got glitter in jour armor and lie you stabbed Bumblebee."

Sari smirked and said "You only got one right fighting off decepticons by myself that was true,getting glitter in our armour was a lie and I really did stab Bumblebee" Her eyes twinkling in mischief.

'Icy' switched to 'Hothead' "Jou TRICKED ME" he grumbled clearly steaming in rage.

Sari held up her hands to show that she meant no harm "Blitzwing that's apart of the game" she said as Sari started to giggle at his facial expression.

'Hothead' Just starred at Sari as he crossed his arms and said "I'll get jou for this" at that she got up and left and went to find Jazz to start her lessons.

She found Jazz meditating overlooking a window showing space.Sari sat beside him and began her own meditation remembering Jazz's advice. She closed her eyes and foucsed her thoughts on one point earth. When her mind began to wonder Sari would refocus her mind on the green and blue orb of her homeplanet.

She opened her optics and saw Jazz looking at her with a smile on his face plate."Good Job, Sari that's the longest you've lasted in a meditative state. A whole hour nice improvment,student"

"Thank you,teacher" Sari said as she got up from the metal floor.

"It's time for you to do the obstcale course" Jazz said as Sari walked to the aforementioned room.

Jazz flipped a switch and numerous metal bars were rotating at a moderate pace looking a little like a jungle gym which Sari ducked under one and jumped the rest her next obstacle was a flamthrower producing rings of fire that she had to jump through.

She ran and performed a flip straight into the ring of fire avoiding charring any limbs. Her next obstacle was poles of metal that you had to jump on lest you fall and have to start over.Sari gained momentum and jumped on the first pole balancing on one foot and waited for the next pole to rise she timed her jump so that she could jump continuously without stopping unti she reached the end.

Sari had to run and avoid mechanical arms that tried to grab her. She ran dodgeing the arms and reached the end.

"Good job student you did it in 3 cycles compared to your last time of 5 cycles." Jazz said as he congratulated her.

"Thanks,teacher" Sari said as she did the obstacle course a couple more times leading to sore cables and pistons.

A little while later she learned more about autobot culture from Arcee apearently their were Polyamory relationships on cybertron because it was possible for sparklings to have more than one Sire depending on the bots involved.

Sari later joined bulkhead in painting as they made a collaborative artwork and joined Bumblebee in playing stank ball which unfortunately landed on Ratchet which caused him to smell like a dead skunk.

Which caused Bumblebee to run like a headless chicken while being chased by the doc bot who had a disassembling tool in his servo. While Optimus and Bulkhead watched the scence with varying expressions of disbelief and concern respectively.

Seeing as everyone was busy Sari took that moment to recharge. She transformed into her human form and fell asleep after listening to some music.

The next few days were a blurr of the same enjoyable antics as before the constant changing variable was Blitzwing. Sari headed in there each day and their interactions were different each time. This day in particular Blitzwing decided to tell her about why the war broke out between the cons and bots.

"It was already tense between us but what we couldn't take was how the autobots treated us. We Decepticons were the military and instead of thanking us for fighting their battles they saw us as murders without a spark." 'Icy' Blitzwing explained

"I can't believe the autobots would do that!" Sari exclaimed as she stood up.

"If you don't believe me ask your medic." 'Icy' Blitzwing responded

"I'll do that" Sari replied not sure what to feel with this new information.

"Jou should go jou've been here too long the autobots will wonder what's taking jou zo long" 'Icy' said with an unprecedented amount of concern for Sari.

Sari waved and made her way to Ratchet for her check up to finally figure out what's human and cybertronian that she's been avoiding as Omega Supreme was running on autopilot.

She entered the room and did as Ratchet instructed and layed down on the metal slab as she transformed into her human form.

A laser scanned her body and showed a diagram of her body as they thought she has a spark instead of a heart, a processor,sythetic skin,a kidney, and a vent for lungs and nanobots in her bloodstream to easily repair wounds and to regrow hair funnily enough and a type of metal for her bones.

Ratchet pulled up a screen of her mods that he sealed away "You have more control over yourself since your training with Jazz. I could put one of your mods online which one would you like?" Ratchet asked as his faceplate was illuminated by the screen.

Sari knew her answer right away "the hammer" she said as Ratchet bypassed the firewalls he put in place. "I also put your micron boosters and your azuka skates online. But I don't want to find you a mess leading me to repair you just because you have some mods online."

"Yes,sir" Sari said as she gave him a military salute which caused Ratchet to roll his optics

"Now get out I have work to do!" Ratchet said exasperated

Before Sari left she asked the question the question thats been gnawing on her processor since Blitzwing brought it up."How did the war between the decepticons and the autobots start?"

Ratchet motioned for her to sit down which she complied with and sat down on the same metal slab they used for her examination"Well it all started when..." Sari thought back to what Ratchet said and most of the information lined up besides from some minor descrepinsies. The autobots really did take their brethren for granted but it took centuries for the war to break out and as the years passed the decepticons was composed of mostly criminals rather than mistreated citizens.

Sari lay on her makeshift bed wondering how she was supposed to accomplish the unity of two factions filled with so much strife. Bumblebee came running in room as he exclaimed "We've finally reached cybertron,come see!"

Sari immediately sprang up to action and ran up to see cybertron. It was a strange sight seeing a planet mostly composed of metal and inorganic material but it was a sight to behold to see the entire planet alight with a ethereal glow.


	3. Chapter 3

They landed right in the city where they were cheers as Optimus wielded the hammer of the primes and had the all spark around his neck.

Bumblebee held Prowl's coffin with Bulkheads help while Ratchet stood besides the criminals. Sari eyes caught Blitzwings and her face plate heated up 'Whats wrong with you he's a decepticon not to mention he's hurt your friends!' Icy smiled which made her spark pound.

Sari looked away from him as they were asked to come to the Autobot Council. She stood with her comrades. The council asked"Who is this little femme?"

"That is Sari Sumdac a great friend and fighter who has a connection to the all spark." Optimus said with confidence.

"May we see your alt mode Sari?" The council requested.

Sari looked at Optimus he nodded and she assumed her organic body.

Sari flinched expecting chaos.

Instead the council responded "A human its been so long since we last saw one."

"You've seen a human before?" Sari asked.

"Yes they aided us in the Great War it's no surprise to us that you have a connection to the all spark." The council answered.

"For your great feats we offer you Sari Sumac of earth cybertronian citizen ship."

Sari eyes widened "I'd be honored" Instead of giving her a piece of paper they used a machine which registered her as a cybertronian citizen.

"Optimus Prime we offer you the position of Magnus." The council announced.

"As flattered as I am it wouldn't feel right knowing there are still all spark fragments on earth."

"Would an Earth year suffice as time to complete your search?"

"Yes!" Optimus exclaimed

"Then after that time you will take on the title of Magnus."

"Stay on Cybertron for a Stellar cycle while we fix Omega Supreme and then you start your search for the fragments of the allspark."

"I think we can arrange that!" Optimus announced glad to be home.

Meanwhile Sari stepped outside and used her comlink to contact her father. "Dad, I was wondering if I could stay on Cybertron for a year? I'll visit you every weekend pleeeease."

Issac sighed "Of course you can just make sure you visit me"

"Of course!" Sari's optics glowed having transformed into her cybertronian body before exiting the building.

Sari entered the building again and saw everyone was done with their talk. She sat on Bumblebee's shoulder pad to avoid getting stepped on.

While she took in the sights. All the buildings were similar to earth well that was no surprise given the two races connection through the allspark.

She played some cybertronian strategy games with Bumble Bee he won of course but Sari blamed it on her inexperience.

Sari felt a strange tug on her spark which was nothing compared to the pain that came after it felt like she was being electrocuted. "Aaaah!" Sari screamed giving Bumble Bee a spark attack. Her world blurred around her causing her to pass out

Bumblebee wasted no time and carried her outside transforming into his alt mode with Sari in the back seat bulked up while she lay down so she would be secure.

He accessed his com link "Ratchet something wrong with Sari she just glitched out."

"I'm in Magnus hospital room 200 bring her there" Ratchet ordered

"You got it Doc Bot!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

Bumblebee asked "Did you figure it out yet?" Invading Ratchet's personal space.

"No and frankly I'll never will if you don't get out and let me work in peace!" Ratchet complained and pushed Bumblebee out of the room.

Ratchet scanned her body and found no anomolies like rust or weak cables or pistons.

Ratchet scratched his face plate confused and decided to check her spark. He triple checked but there it was. The scanned showed her spark has formed a premature spark bond rare among younglings but it is possible.

The bond is premature so all they can feel from one another is intense emotions or pain. Now here comes the part every adult dreads finding out who it is.

Sari eyes fluttered open "Ratchet?" she asked as she sat up on the medical birth.

Ratchet called Arcee so she could have femme talk with Sari. It's not that he wasn't capable but he figured she'd be more comfortable with a young bot like Arcee rather than an old bot like him.

Arcee entered while Ratchet exited the room. She looked at Arcee waiting for her to speak.

"Sari good your awake, Now I know this is something you consider private but have you felt a connection towards anybot the romantic kind?" Arcee asked as delicately as possible.

Sari's face plate flushed with color as she avoided eye contact. "It's not like that he's just a friend!" Sari exclaimed if she could even call what she had with Blitzwing friendship.

"Now, Sari judging by the look on your face plate I think you know it isn't true." Arcee soothed her gently.

Sari face plate abruptly paled as she thought 'What am I going to tell them I'm in l- I like a deception not to mention Blitzwing of all bots!'

 _'I can help you with that my daughter if you let me that is.'_ In her processor was the feminine voice of the allspark.

'The allspark!' Sari exclaimed in her head.

 _'You may call me Carrier or any derivative of Mother if you wish.'_ The allspark suggested.

'Okay Mother allspark about that help you mentioned..' Sari began.

 _'Would you allow me to borrow your body for a moment?'_ Mother allspark asked.

'Sure just don't do anything I would do' Sari voiced.

Sari could somehow feel the smile of the allspark and suddenly she was in the back seat watching her body move.

 _"Arcee, take me to the Autobot council.. "_ The allspark ordered. Sari's eyes glowed a bright blue along with all her blue accents.

Arcee gasped and carried Sari's body through the hospital and transformed into her alt mode once outside.

They reached the Autobot Council faster than Arcee ever had before. The allspark walked inside and ordered _"All business cease!"_ Making sure everyone knew who this was by filling the room with blue light.

The members of the Autobot Council looked in shock and bowed their heads. _"I demand that you'll release the decepticon Blitzwing, free him of all charges against him and bring him to me at once."_ The allspark ordered.

No one dared to disobey their creator. Blitzwing walked in shortly after confusion written on his face plate. _"Your, Sari Sumdac's spark mate. Treat her well."_

"Of courze" 'Icy' Blitzwing declared with honesty.

At that the allspark disappeared and relinquished control back to Sari.

"Uh, hi" Sari said with a wave not knowing exactly what to say at this point.


End file.
